Across the Universe
by Hiding.in.the.cookie.jar
Summary: It's Halloween on the Enterprise! Only, a certain first officer knows nothing about this earth holiday - only that it's highly illogical. Captain Kirk does something about that. Shenanigans ensue. No plot at all. Slash.


**AN: I'm a bit nervous. This is my first Star Trek fic. it was we written for a challenge between Master of all Imagination and I. I hope you enjoy it!**

Spock had noticed changes in the crew. He didn't make anything of it for he knew humans were strange and had stopped questioning their strange behavior a while ago. It wasn't until he saw a group of young ensigns pulling small pumpkins from the replicators that he questioned it.

"Captain, might I inquire about the unusual behavior of some of the crewmen?" He asked one day during a chess match.

"What unusual behavior?" Kirk smiled slyly as he moved his last bishop towards Spock's King. He swore he was going to win this game.

"I've noticed changes in habits and attitudes. Most of them seem more... cheerful than usual."

"Oh!" Kirk nearly shouted in excitment. "It's almost Halloween! How could I have forgotten."

Spock gave his captain a quizzical look.

"They don't have Halloween on Vulcan, huh?" Kirk asked calming down. "Well, let's see... It's a day for scary things, pretty much."

"'Scary things' Captain?" Spock raised an eyebrow. "Scary things" had to be one of the vaguest explanations a human had ever given him.

"Yeah," Kirk said struggling for an explanation. "You know, ghosts, monsters..." He trailed off as he noticed Spock's expression wasn't changing.

"I don't understand the reason for a holiday centered around an emotion that most humans find unpleasant."

"It's fun. It gets adrenaline going."

Spock pushed the illogical holiday from his thoughts. What the humans did once a year didn't concern him.

"Checkmate," he announced pushing his rook forward and capturing the king.

Kirk slumped in defeat. He was so damn close! "Rematch," he declared and started arranging the pieces.

* * *

The remaining of the evening was spent by Spock winning chess and Kirk pouting. "How?!" He had screamed once. It was only a game, Spock thought.

Back in his quarters, Spock did research on Halloween. He wanted to understand what Kirk had meant by "scary things" and how it could possibly be considered fun. Then, everything came rushing back. He remembered now. His mother had tried so very hard to get her son and husband to learn earth tradition. However, neither of them quite understood them.

* * *

"_Spock, sweetie," Amanda called. "Can you come in here for a minute?" _

_A five year-old Spock walked into the sitting room, still in his school uniform. He gave a questionable look towards his mother, sitting in the middle of the floor, with a pumpkin on top of a pile of old newspapers. _

_"Mother?" He asked. _

_"Come here," she patted the floor next to her. _

_Reluctantly, Spock sat down. He eyed the pumpkin suspiciously. He had never seen one before. Sure, his mother had talked about them when she was growing them in her greenhouse, but he had never expected it to be so... big or colorful. _

_"We'll wait until your father comes him to start carving it," Amanda said. "He'll be home soon."_

_"Carve?" Spock echoed. _

_"Yes. On Earth, around this time, we carve pumpkins for Halloween. Remember what I said about Halloween traditions and the jack-o-lantern's?"_

_"I remember."_

_"Well, this is how you make one. You simply just cut out shapes to make a face."_

_"Why?" _

_"Because it scares away the monsters that come at night."_

_"What nonsense are you telling my son?" Sarek walked into the room. _

_"It's not nonsense," Amanda said. "It's cultural education."_

_"Mother, what monsters are you talking about?" Spock asked (and - to his father's disappointment - a bit uneasily.)_

_"The ones that hide under beds and in closets, only to come out to scare little children."_

_"They are not like the ones in the dessert?" _

_"No. They're much worse. I-Chaya wouldn't even be able to protect you."_

_"Amanda," Sarek said sternly as he watched fear in his son's grow. "Is it... Custom for humans to scare their children with such illogical fiction stories?"_

_"On earth, many children like to be scared sometimes. It's all part of the fun on Halloween."_

_"Do I need to remind you that this is not earth? And Spock, do not react to your mother's stories." With that Sarek left the room. _

_Spock looked over at his mother as she sighed. He didn't understand his father's outbursts most of the time. But, he did know where he was going now. To meditate. _

_"We can carve the pumpkin without your father, then," Amanda said. "I'll go get some knives." _

_A small voice that didn't sound anything like her son made her stop from getting up. _

_"Mother, are there really monsters in my room?... I-Chaya will protect me, won't he?"_

_"There are no monsters, Spock," Amanda said, taking her son's face in her hands. "You have nothing to fear."_

_"Why did you lie?"_

_"I didn't, sweetie. I was merely telling the stories that my parents told me when I was your age."_

_Spock nodded. "I suppose it is logical."_

_The pumpkin looked great when they finished. At least to Amanda's standards. Spock seemed more concerned about what his father would think towards the end. _

_"I-Chaya! No!" _

_Amanda rushed from the kitchen where she had been cleaning her hands and knives. In the sitting room, was I-Chaya, licking the pumpkin and Spock trying to hold him back. Honestly, Amanda thought it was an adorable sight. Her little baby trying to hold back the large animal that was nearly three times his own size. _

_"I-Chaya. Waru fumo!" Amanda scolded, grabbing the pumpkin. _

_The sehlat whined and put his head down on his paws. Spock loosened his grip and patted his pet on the head. _

_"It is not yours," he scolded. The sehlat whined again. Spock buried his face into I-Chaya's scruff. "But I forgive you," his voice was muffled by the fur. _

_The sehlat rolled over and nuzzled up with the little boy. Amanda left the room with the pumpkin, only to come back less than an hour later to find Spock curled against I-Chaya who was - of course - watching over him protectively. _

* * *

Spock shut down the computer for the night.

* * *

The next day during breakfast, Kirk was nearly beaming. McCoy sat across from him, looking a bit peeved.

"Jim, I'm sorry, but it doesn't seem like a good idea," he said. "A Halloween party seems too... juvenile. And too much to put together in such short notice."

"But think about Spock! He doesn't even know what Halloween is! It'll be good for him," Jim pleaded.

"You can't let one crew member's ignorance affect this."

"Yes I can, Dr., I'm the captain."

McCoy rolled his eyes at Kirk's arrogant smile. "I know the real reason why your doing this for Spock."

"Oh," Kirk wiped the smile off of his face and straightened up. "And that is?"

McCoy smiled. "You hardly keep it a secret. I'm surprised he doesn't know yet."

Kirk shifted around uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Keep telling yourself that," McCoy said as he stood up with his empty tray. "I haven't seen you like this in a long time. The feeling won't go away."

Kirk sat alone for a minute, trying to collect his thoughts. He was definitely in love with his best friend. He didn't know who knew and was starting to not care. It would be simpler if they all found out through the grape vine rather than him announcing "I'm bisexual and have been madly in love with my emotionally compromised first officer for the past two years. Now switch to warp speed and take us out of orbit." Yep. Confirming rumors would be much easier.

* * *

Two weeks later, most of (if not all) of the crew were in the biggest recreation room on the ship. Kirk had to feel proud about this. He had gotten the word out quickly enough and then after that, it was all planning and convincing people to come (most swayed at the promise of alcohol (which resulted in sloppy kissing in the halls)). What made him the happiest, though, was that Spock was there. It took a lot of begging but Spock finally agreed to come. Kirk was surprised that he snapped so quickly. It almost have him hope.

He smiled as he saw the Vulcan, alone in the corner, waiting for Kirk to get back. In his mind, it was a date. To Spock, it was nothing more than struggling through the evening with a friend.

"You don't look happy," Kirk said when he made his way back.

"I am neither pleased nor disappointed," Spock looked at Kirk's hand. "What are those?"

"It's candy."

"I am aware of that, Jim. I was referring to their exact names."

"Candy corn. Want some?"

Spock didn't even get to answer before a few pieces of candy were shoved into his hand. Kirk watched as he hesitantly put one into his mouth. There was no change in expression (as usual).

"Do you like it?"

"It's... Interesting. Misnamed but still..." Spock trailed off.

Kirk could barely handle how cute he thought Spock was being. He was at a loss of words because he couldn't explain how candy tasted. Kirk would rather watch this over any video of kittens sleeping on each other any day.

"Enjoyable?" Kirk supplied.

"Precisely."

"Come on, let's see what else you like." With one fluid motion, Kirk had jumped up, pulled Spock up too, and was pulling him towards the dessert table by the sleeve.

There was a large arrangement of candy and alcohol. Kirk picked up a napkin and shoved it at Spock.

"What's first?"

"I would like to protest -"

"Nonsense!" Kirk shouted as he put a handful of hard candy in Spock's hands, spilling most of it in the process.

"Might I ask how much you have drank tonight?"

"Nope."

It wasn't like Spock already knew the answer. 5.78 cups. He watched his captain spill the .22 on a lieutenant that was also drunk to the point of obliviousness.

* * *

After Spock had finished sampling every bit of food on the table, Kirk had noticed he became very relaxed - even for Spock - and a bit giggly. His cheeks were even flushed emerald.

"Are you alright?" Kirk laughed as he noticed Spock was also getting a bit clingy.

"I am perfectly, well, Jim. I can assure you of that. Why don't we ask the doctor!" Spock pointed to a concerned McCoy coming their way.

"What's wrong with you two?" he asked with a fixed gaze.

"Absolutely nothing, Bones," Kirk grinned. "Abs-so-lut-ley nothing."

McCoy watched as the two grown men giggled at the word being drawn out.

"I thought that Vulcans couldn't get drunk?"

"Apparently so, doctor. There could have been something in the food that could make me inebriated or maybe it's my human half that is still susceptible to the alcohol. However, I refrained from drinking any of it so that is not a possibility. Unless, whatever I did drink had been laced with something, then, of course, I could be drunk at the moment and that would mean -"

"Alright," McCoy cut him off. "Just make sure you both get to bed in one piece. I don't want to do any autopsies tomorrow morning." With that, McCoy left the two of them, not wanting to see what trouble they would get into.

Kirk had stopped listening half way through. His mind was on Spock, who was past invading personal space and was making himself comfortable pressed against Kirk's side. It was nice. Comforting and warm.

He laid his head against his taller friend's shoulder. His heart flew in his throat when it was not only accepted but when Spock wrapped his long arms around him.

"Spock..." He choked out.

"Hmm?"

"W-what does make Vulcans drunk?"

"I believe chocolate has a intoxicating effect."

"Oh... You ate some of that."

Spock buried his face into Kirk's neck. He could feel the soft breath, leaving chills down his back.

Everything was so warm from the copious amounts of alcohol already. Now Spock was just making it worse.

"Do you wanna go to my quarters?" Kirk closes his eyes, wishing he could just fly there for he was so tired.

He felt a nod and the head leave. They stumbled their way to the Captain's quarter's. There were several couples they passed who were kissing like it was school all over again (although, many of them looked as though they were fresh out of school. Especially a certain Russian ensign.)

In his quarters, Kirk allowed Spock to cling on* him again. They sat on the bed, cuddling each other like two puppies. Kirk reached up and gently brushed the ear that Spock was not laying on with his thumb. Spock's face flushed to an even deeper shade of green and he shivered.

"Are they sensitive?" Kirk laughed.

"... A bit."

It didn't stop Kirk from stroking it again. It wasn't meant to. The flush raised to the tip of his ears.

"That's cute, Spock," Kirk said, continuing to caress the pointy ear. Then, he sat up and kissed it. Just a small peck on the tip. Enough to make the Vulcan shiver again and wrap his arms around his captain.

Kirk knew that it was one of the best moments in his life. His mind was fuzzy from drinking, he was being held (admittedly, maybe a bit too tightly) by the man he loved, and the only downer he could think of was having to captain a starship tomorrow with a massive hangover.

"I love you," Kirk confessed against Spock's chest. "I'm sure that goes without saying now." Spock was silent. Kirk looked up. "I don't care if you can't say it back because your emotions are 'controlled' to a point where you can't even say three simple words. As long as I have proof that you feel something, I'm happy."

"I can show you love the only way Vulcans can," he said.

Kirk closed his eyes and nodded, snuggling deeper into Spock's body, starting to drift asleep.

"Goodnight... t'hy'la."

Kirk used his little knowledge of the Vulcan language to translate that. He smiled and fell right asleep with a light heart.

***cling on. Klingon. Ha. I'm so funny.**

**AN: So, how did I do? Please review! **


End file.
